Saints in Love
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Growing up in Stillwater was tough. The city was hell on earth to almost anyone. If I told you that the tough as nails Saints leader would find romance with someone she grew up with, you wouldn't believe me, would you? FemBoss/OC


**AN: This is a new Saints Row story that I am going to try. It starts out in the first one, and sort of evolves from there, perfectly I am willing. I hope that you all will enjoy it, and read and review as always.**

**Chapter One: Friendships Begin Here**

If there was one thing that 18 year old Matthew Black hated about living in Stillwater, it was the way that the city looked. He hated being here because of all things, he was forced to be here. Gangs, murder, drugs, and sex, that is what this city is known for. Who cares about this fucking place, honestly. His mom, god bless her soul was trying to save enough money for them to move to Steelport, which in all honestly, was a place that might be just as bad, if not worse (god forbid), as Steelport. Hey, if it meant getting away from this pit Stillwater, he was all for a change of pace, as long as it was better.

* * *

Then something happened. Was it good or bad, he was not so sure, but Matt does not regret what he did to this day. Here it goes. One day, or late at night, he was walking home from a party that he was attending, and as he was walking by an alley, he heard sounds of scuffling. He knew that he was not going to let himself sleep or forgive himself if he did not investigate the noise that he heard. Matt slowly walked into the alley, and there he saw two guys, trying to rape a girl that was his age roughly, give or take a few months. The girl was putting up a fight, but since there was two guys, they managed to get her on the ground, and they ripped her clothes, then one of the guys got on top of her. That is when he decided to step in. He grabbed a loose plank of wood off the ground, and hit both of the guys with it. He helped the girl to her feet, and lead her away from the guys.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked her.

"Physically, yeah, but those Vice Kings tried to rape me." The girl asked. Matt looked back at the unconscious guys that were laying behind them, and saw the colors that they were wearing. The colors of the Vice Kings, is what they were wearing. So yeah, by the look of things, they were Vice Kings. He lead the girl away further from the area of her attack, and then talked to her further.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"I am wearing Saints Colors." She answered. Matt noticed what she was wearing, and saw a purple skirt that went to her knees barely, and black tank top that reached her belly button, or what remained of a tank top, anyway.

"Here." Matt took off the hoodie that he was wearing, and put it on her. She looked at it and gave him a silent thank you. The hoodie was like a tent on her, considering that Matt was at least a couple of feet taller than her.

"I'm Brooke, by the way." Brooke said.

"Matt, Matt Black." Matt said with a smile.

Little did he know, that was not going to be the last time that he saw Brooke in his life.

* * *

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Matt was walking home from school. He turned a corner to head for his house when he felt something press against his back.

_Shit, I'm being robbed! _Matt thought to himself.

"Give me your shit." A familiar voice said. Matt was about to respond when he heard that voice, then he knew that he knows who this 'robber' was.

"Brooke?" Matt asked. He turned around, and there she was. She looked different, but much more attractive. She let down her hoodie, which allowed her brown hair to fall over her shoulders.

"Good to see you again!" Brooke smiled, giving him a hug. They had seen each other here and there in the neighborhood, and Matt heard around town that Brooke joined the Saints, but he did not believe it, but now he did. Hell, she was wearing Saints clothes.

"So, you really are a member of the Saints." Matt said, looking her up and down.

"Yeah, after what happened when you saved me from the Vice Kings, a guy named Julius told me that they were going to be out for revenge, so I had to get some back up, so yeah, I joined the Saints." Brooke said.

"Wow, what else has been happening with you?" Matt asked.

"I have a meeting with Rep. Hughes, tonight." Brooke asked.

"If you are going to meet with Hughes, be careful okay? I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." Matt said in a worried tone of voice.

"Nothing is going to happen." Brooke said. After walking in silence for a few minutes, he noticed that they arrived at Matt's house. "Look, it was nice seeing you, but I have to go meet Hughes, alright?"

"Okay, I wish you luck with that." Matt said, walking into his house. He bid her farewell from his doorway, and watched her leave.

Little did he know that was going to be the last time he was going to see her for some years.

* * *

Then it happened. Matt was sitting at home, flipping through the channel when something caught his eye. It was a news report that was about a boat explosion at the harbor that Brooke said that she was meeting Rep. Hughes at. Matt knew that something horrible had happened as he sat there and watched the report as the accident report went into detail. Then Jane Valderama went into detail about what happened to those on the boat.

"From the wreckage, the body of Rep. Hughes was pulled from the ship, as well as 3rd Street Saints member Brook Locker. She is not dead, but she is in critical condition." Jane said.

Matt muted the television, and the knot in his stomach slowly untensed. He was really glad that she was alive, but this meant that she was going to be in prison for a long time.

_Where things were going from here, god only knows. _Matt thought.

* * *

**AN: This was the start of the story, and in the next chapter, Brooke comes out of her coma, and takes over the 3rd Street Saints, around the time that Saints Row 2 takes place, and a little of Saints Row: The Third will be there as well. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
